The cheek bones such as the zygomatic buttresses, are bones bulged out below the tails of the eyes on the both sides of a face. Appropriate cheek bone bulges give a vigorous and good look and a three-dimensional effect, but excessive cheek bone bulges cause a face to look wide and a nose to look relatively low in front view so that the bulges may be a factor for a face appearance to be deteriorated. Particularly, the excessive bulges together with a square chin which is distinctly protruded and angled cause a strong and rough appearance so that they give an adverse feeling to others.
Accordingly, plastic surgeries are being widely carried out to look mild in appearance by smoothing bulged cheek bones in recent.
Methods and difficulty degrees of plastic surgeries for smoothing cheek bones are dependent upon bulged directions and degrees of the cheek bones. In case that cheek bones are protruded forwards, it is enough for their smoothing only to trim off protruded portions of the cheek bones, but in case that cheek bones are severely protruded forwards or cheek bones are protruded sideways, an effect can be brought only when portions of the cheek bones are cut off, and remaining separate portions on both sides are pushed toward each other in order for both cross-sectioned ends of the remaining cheek bones to be joined to each other.
In the meantime, a conventional surgical saw 10 for cutting off cheek bones which is used for removing portions of the cheek bones in cheek bone plastic surgeries has an arm 11 formed in an elongate straight bar shape and a saw portion 12 mounted on the front portion of the arm 11 as shown in FIG. 1, and a fixture portion 11a on the rear side of the arm 11 is mounted in a jaw 21 of a handle 20 in which an electric motor is built, so that the jaw 21 reciprocates the saw to cut off portions of cheek bones 101 of a skull 100 exposed through skin opened by the saw portion 12 as shown in FIG. 2.
However, in case that the conventional surgical saw for cutting off cheek bones as mentioned above is used, the saw portion 12 has only one saw blade so that at least two times cutting operations are needed to partially cut off cheek bones, as shown in FIG. 3, causing a problem that surgeries become very cumbersome as well as require lots of time. Further, a cutting interval has to be adjusted based on naked eyes through the skin opened by cutting, so that it is very difficult to adjust cutting-off widths of both individual cheek bones of a face due to a difficult securing of a visual field, causing a high occurrence frequency of surgery aftereffects bringing an asymmetry of the left and right sides of a face.